Zecora's Returned Love
by Rainbowshinelove
Summary: Zecora finally finds the spell that will cure her rhyming curse. Will she and Zenkai finally be able to be together and escape their homeland? Or will Zain get in their way? Rated T for Reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Please take note that this is without a doubt going to be a really hard story to write, I'm not good with rhyming at ALL so please understand this and don't criticize me for not writing the character correctly when I am doing the best that I can. Ok? Also Disclaimer that forgot to put in my first fan fic, I do not own Mlp fim characters, only the ocs used. And I'll more than likely rhyme for a little bit before stopping when I get to a point where it'd be too difficult a part to continue. With all this in mind enjoy the story.**

Zecora sighed as she worked on her brews and tried a few. None seemed to work to cure her curse and things seemed to only get worse. In her home she sat in fear, yearning for the one her heart held dear. Zenkai most likely had not thought of her for years, and this only strengthened the zebera's fears. With a sigh she rose and looked through her herbs for the cure that no pony knows. She thought that the hearts desire could cure her, but she knew that a price was required.

She touched up her brew and looked up hearing a sound, most new. She walked to her door and took a peek, shocked to see a zebra most meek. When asked to come in the stranger did not give in, and instead slipped a note written in pink pen. The curious zebra took a look and noticed with shock it was the page of a book. A spell she could not cast as it would be tragic, it only worked with Alicorn magic. The spell she had been searching for, and it was written quite well. When she looked up to thank the stranger, she ran away as if from danger.

Zecora looked at the page quietly and in awe. SHe could easily read that if not preformed correctly the zebra could easily be facing danger worse than just a rhyme in her words for the rest of her life, she could be doubly cursed or even worse she could die. Would that be worth it? Would dying be worth it? She did not know.

Still the spell could finally free her to return to help her see her beloved on last time, but would twilight agree? She could only hope that she would. She packed the page and a few other odd little things before setting out to the castle of Friendship where Princess Twilight and her new wife were. She felt happy for them and could only hope that once this curse was lifted she was able to go to her homeland and get Zenkai back to bring her there. With Equestria being more open to gay marriage they would be protected and way from any pony who could tear them apart.

Zecora did not know who she would go to if Twilight and Summer had already left for their honeymoon, perhaps she could responsibly wait a week or so for her to return but then again the sooner the spell was cast he sooner she would be with her beloved again. Surely they wouldn't really leave right after the wedding right? That was just silly. Still she had to try. She simply had to. Twilight was her only real hope at this point. If she couldn't help her, then who could? Or rather who WOULD? Who in their right mind other than Twilight would help somepony like her?

Still, she knocked on the door, only to have Twilight come out almost instantly, looking like she was in the middle of packing things up for her and her wife to go on the honeymoon. She spotted the Zebra and smiled at her.

"Oh. Hi Zecora. What A surprise to see you here. I wasn't expecting you." Twilight said setting the suitcase down with her magic before inviting the Zebera inside for some tea.

Zecora agreed with only a nod and made herself comfortable in the dining hall as Twilight served the two of them tea. The purple alicorn looked happy as could be, after all she had just married the pony of her dreams. What more could she really ask for right?

"So Zecora. What brings you here. Sorry Summer isn't here right now, she's at the station getting our tickets for tomorrow's train ride. We're going to Applewood for our honeymoon." Twilight gushed as she sipped her tea before blinking at Zecora's serious and quiet look.

Zecora set her tea down as she looked at her and gave a pleading look, "Princess Twilight, who changed the potion from purple to white, you could see why the sky was day and night. And now I ask for your help, as I have a spell that can cure this cursed whelp."

Twilight blinked and thought a moment before she gasped as realization hit her and she offered for her to come in, "You mean your rhyming curse...I-I don't have a spell for-"

She stopped when the Zebra pulled out the book page and she used her magic to levitate it over to her before she gulped, looking from the zebra to the page a few times. This spell was the highest level imaginable, only an Alicorn could pull it off successfully. But then Twilight wasn't sure she was the Alicorn who would be able to do this sort of spell. What if it back fired? Would Zecora be hurt worse? Or would the rhyming just get worse? Would it make the curse irreversible? Suddenly she looked back at the Zebra she called her friend and she could see the hope in her eyes.

Even if there was no telling if this would work she still had that hope in her eyes. The hope of finding her true love once again and being able to speak to her without the pesky rhymes stopping her from telling her how she felt. There was a risk to what the Zebera wanted and she knew good and well what the cost of failure was. Still that didn't stop her and it reminded Twilight of herself and Summer, what could have happened to them if not for everypony's support. Finally, the princess let out a sigh as she looked at her friend.

"Ok Zecora. I'll try and preform this spell for you. And after you tell me why this is so urgent." Twilight said as her horn began to glow, leaving to Zebra in a magenta aura and levitating her off the ground. The purple alicorn seemed to struggle but she finally completed the spell and lowered Zecora to the ground, looking at Zecora quietly, suspense filling the air.

"did it...work?" Twilight asked the Zebra.

Zecora looked at her before she glanced around slightly and took in a deep breath, for the moment of truth to finally shine.


	2. Chapter 2

Zecora blinked and expected her voice to come out in rhyme but jumped when realizing that it actually was normal, "I don't know. I don't feel any different."

She stopped and gasped happily as she literally jumped for joy and hugged the alicorn in a joyful dance. Twilight had never seen Zecora this happy before in her life. It was actually really heartwarming and amazing to see her friend finally able to get past something even if it was with the help of a spell. Zecora stopped hugging Twilight and started to head to her bag to grab her things happily.

"wait where are you going Zecora? What's the rush?" Twilight asked as she tilted her head in slight confusion.

The Zebra stopped and sighed lowering her head as she turned and looked at Twilight and she said, "I have to go back to my homeland. Now that I am able to speak normally I can much easier blend in and save Zenkai. I HAVE to see her again I have to be with her. I have been without her for too long already."

Twilight winced and she shook her head as she walked towards her friend and she spoke softly, "Zecora you have to start thinking this through a bit more. I-I don't think that is such a good idea. Didn't you say that she was going to be forced to marry that Zebra stallion? How could you possibly get her back without putting yourself in harms way?"

The Zebra didn't seem to really care as she shook her head, packing up her things again easily before she turned to the Princess, a pained look in her eyes as she walked closer, "Think about it this way, Princess. What if this were you with your wife? Would you not go through all that you had to just to be with her again?"

Twilight stopped for a moment and actually thought about that. She couldn't imagine how hard that would be on both of them. Without SUmmer she wasn't sure she could ever be happy. Summer was the one who brought true and full happiness to her life after all. It was true that her friends made her happy as well but it was not the same as the love and pure joy she felt when she was with her Wife. She guessed she would really do about anything for Summer and possibly would do the same thing that Zecora was doing.

Reluctantly she lowered her head slightly and let out a soft sigh before she packed Zecora a large amount of food so that she would have enough for the journey as well as the journey back hopefully with Zenkai. Zecora gave her a grateful and thankful look before turning and walking towards the door.

"I will return...I will return with Zenkai." Zecora promised to herself before she moved and hurried out at a run towards the everfree forest. Past her home she ran as quickly as her hooves would carry her, the only thought in her head was Zenkai and finding her. Saving her.

Zecora couldn't remember how long she traveled but it seemed to go by so quickly with how she was almost there in a matter of minutes it seemed. She pulled up her hood quickly to avoid being seen and began to search for Zenkai among the crowd. There were so many Zebras that she wasn't sure if it were going be possible for her to actually find her. Still she couldn't leave without her.

She asked around about Zain until merchant stopped her and whispered softly, "The wedding between the two has yet to happen. The mare has not allowed him into her heart. As you are well aware one cannot marry without allowing the fiance into their heart first. It is why forced marriages are too hard to accomplish. You did not hear this from me."

Zecora blinked and nodded before asking quietly, "Where can I find the bride?"

The Merchant was obviously hesitant but she motioned her closer and pointed to the cottage far outside of the village, "There. But be warned it will be very difficult to get to her. There are dangers along the way that only one with good intentions for her may pass. Except for the ones who put these dangers into place. If you wish to save her then you will probably succeed. If not...you will fail."

Zecora gulped and looked up at the cottage before she took in a breath and nodded, turning and setting out to find her lover. She was unaware that Zain himself followed her. He smirked as he kept to the shadows, waiting for the chance to strike and make sure that Zenkai was truly his forever, so that Zecora could not disgrace her family, more than she already had.

Zecora looked around silently, she could not help but feel as if she were being followed. She shrugged and moved along silently yet it wasn't long before she had the feeling again and she pulled out a potion from her bag and looked around, "I'm warning you! Whoever you are you better show yourself!"

Zain smirked, walking out and circling her, "Zecora. You're still as lovely as when I first saw you. Pity you turned out to be a worthless Zebra. But Zenkai on the other hoof."

Zecora winced and glared at him, "You keep away from Zenkai! I WILL get her back and get her out of here."

Zain smirked, "I highly doubt that. Your father set up these dangers himself, specifically to where YOU couldn't pass them. I imagine it was wise on his part. Since you have such bad intentions on taking her away from the one she is destined to marry. ME!"

Zecora shook her head and she stomped her hoof slightly, "You won't win her. YOU are the one with bad intentions. Taking her from the one mare she loved. If anypony won't make it past it would be you!"

Zain glared right at her angrily and stood closer, "we will just see about THAT."


	3. Chapter 3

**For those asking if this is the Sequel to Summer Twilight, it connects to that story but it's not the official sequel. It just connects a few things to make sure that everything is made clear. Is this story very good compared to the first one I wrote, more than likely not as I know I'm no good with this type of story but I will do my best.**

Zecora winced as Zain suddenly vanished without a trace and she gulped slightly before shaking her head as she started running before she winced slightly as she ran into the first danger and challenge. An old cauldron sat in the center of a circle and a few ingredients listed in stone, a hearts desire, some poison joke, and the brightest white daisy.

Zecora tilted her head slightly, she knew if she got the ingrediants wrong in a potion it would be nearly fatal but thankfully Zecora had everything she needed and dropped the tree needed ingredients into the pot. A path appeared as the three things disappeared. She moved to follow the path, only those who were able to get onto it could follow this. She gulped, there were still miles upon miles to go. She didn't care. She would move mountains for Zenkai if she had to.

Zecora walked for days following the trail, this cottage was certainly hard to reach and took longer to get to than first thought but that didn't matter to her. She winced slightly coming upon an old bridge, it didn't look at all sturdy. She thought a moment before she got an idea, she could probably cut the bridge away from the entire cliff and just climb it up the other side. Sure it was risky but it would stop anyone who might be following her and it would be the safest way across. She just had to make sure that she had a good grip on it when she cut the ropes. She made sure to do this first before finally cutting the ropes and the bridge fell towards the other side.

She didn't know how long her eyes were closed or even when she closed them but she found her eyes opening and herself dangling above the canyon on the other side. She scurried up the bridge until reaching the edge of the cliff and scrambling up. She gulped looking around slightly before she grinned, she was one step closer to saving Zenkai. Though she could not imagine what would happen if she failed.

"no..." She shook her head at the thought and stood tall, "Never! I cannot fail."

She continued walking, though at this point it was a run more than a walk. She faced a very tough challenge now however. She was suddenly caught in a large storm, she made herself a little shelter out of an old hollow tree. The rain was horrible. She sighed as she looked down and lay down on the mat she had for sleeping. The sun was already set so she figured she had better get some rest. She couldn't help but imagine what would happen when they made it out of there. She smiled in her sleep at the thought of finally being with Zenkai after so long.

She dreamed of Zenkai and of Equestria, where they would be happy together.

 _ **"Zenkai...I've missed you so much. I never stopped searching for a way to get back to you."**_

 _ **Zenkai smiled as she hugged Zecora as they were reunited, her golden eyes bright and happy as she looked at her marefriend, "I knew you would come for me one day Zecora I just knew it! I'm so happy!"**_

 ** _The two talked as they walked back to equestria, the dream faded to their wedding day and just as they were about to kiss, it changed to a horrible nightmare, she was instead kissing Zain. He laughed darkly and tried to take it farther but a bright blue light filled the area and he vanished, standing before Zecora was a dark blue alicorn mare with a moon cutiemark._**

 ** _"Princess Luna?" Zecora asked in shock._**

 ** _"Twilight Sparkle informed me that you were taking this journey. She asked that I watch over you from your dreams while she and Summer go on their honeymoon. It would seem that I was quite needed with your fears of this Zain colt. Are you alright?" Luna asked as she looked the Zebra mare over quietly._**

 ** _Zecora nodded slightly, "Yes I am alright for now...but this journey is quite long."_**

 ** _Luna simply nodded and she placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Do not worry. From what I can tell I believe you will succeed in your task and happiness will find you."_**

 ** _Zecora smiled softly as she looked at Luna and nodded, "Thank you Princess Luna."_**

 ** _The dark Alicorn nodded and she gave the Zebra an encouraging hug before she began to fly away, "you are beginning to wake, good luck kind Zebra and I will be watching you from your dreams. Fear not as you will be reunited with your love soon enough!"_**

When morning came she yawned as she looked outside, the rain had stopped thankfully and she packed up before she headed out once again. This was certainly longer than she had expected but she guessed that was alright. It would be worth it when she saw Zenkai again. She began walking again and nibbled on some of the food Twilight had packed, though she made sure she had enough to last her and Zenkai for the trip back.

After hours of more walking and probably more than enough of her share of timber wolves that she would more like to forget than describe, Zecora finally managed to make it to the cottage. She beamed happily and rushed for the door but gasped when she hit a magical barrier. She blinked and placed a hoof on the magic bubble and glanced around, instructions for what she would need to do to get past it were written once again in stone.

She walked to the slab and tilted her head, reading aloud, "Though magic is strong, love is stronger, use a magic of two to pop the bubble and free one's true desire."

Zecora looked at the cottage and gasped, the magic of two! She had to get Zenkai to the bubble and kiss her through the bubble. It was a long shot but she knew that love was the answer. She pounded on the bubble trying to see if Zenkai was even alright while in there. After what felt like hours finally Zenkai emerged from the cottage, she looked thin but otherwise just as beautiful as when Zecora first saw her.

"Z...Zecora...?" Zenkai gasped.

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I know. rushed to a REALLY bad degree but I told you this would not be a very long story. It's just to connect some dots for when I write the sequel. Anyway, it's a cliffhanger again! I know it's not very good. but oh well! You'll just have to wait till next chapter to see what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please note this may be the last chapter of this story if not then I apologize for this message. As well I apologize for this story being nowhere near as good as my first one but don't worry I have the sequel finally in the works. I just need to get some ideas for A: the actual plot. B: the friends for Twilight and Summer's filly (Yes it's going to be a filly but that's the only spoiler you get!). C: Ideas for the love interest for the Filly for once again later in the story. What can I say? I'm mainly a romance writer, not much slice of life. Also, I apologize if any of you were expecting Zecora's father to make an appearance in this story, I don't have much to his character and I doubt adding him would have been any benefit at all so I just didn't think to include him. Anywho, that is all I will say, enjoy the chapter. I warn you now as well, this may very well be...extremely long for a chapter.**

Zenkai looked at Zecora in shock, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she placed her hooves on the bubble, "Zecora...is it...is it really you...?"

"Yes. I've come to get you out of this and take you back with me to Equestria." Zecora spoke softly, touching the bubble where her loves hooves were.

The two looked at each other and couldn't help but smile, Zenkai the most it seemed since she was smiling as tears of joy fell down her cheeks. Zecora looked at her and simply nodded, she felt as if nothing could ruin this all they had to do was look at each other and they could feel magic pulsing through them. A magic that nothing could destroy. The magic of true love.

Not far away Zain watched with a smirk, It hadn't been easy to get across that canyon after Zecora had destroyed the bridge but nonetheless he had managed. He waited for them to touch their lips to the bubble to make it burst. In his hooves there was a blow dart tube, and once they broke the bubble he would shoot Zecora with it. Once that was done there would be nothing standing in his way of taking both mares for his wives. But there was one problem, he still needed them to agree. But then again if they didn't agree he could always threaten to kill them to force them to agree. Was this a bit dark? Perhaps but he did not care. After all what was better than one wife? Two.

Zecora looked at Zenkai and she smiled softly, "We have to kiss, through the bubble. I think it's the only way to get you free. After that I Think we should run as fast as we can."

Zenkai shook her head as she looked at Zecora, worry in her eyes, "No. Not right here. I think there's someone watching us...around this time there always is someone to watch the cottage t make sure that you wouldn't be able to get me out...Listen you have to go around to the other side, there's a blind spot so that no one will see us and we'll be able to get away easier."

Zain cursed himself, he couldn't follow through the bushes back simply because there was nowhere for him to hide. It was impossible. He glared at the two mares, had they figured out he was there so quickly? He guessed it didn't matter. He could only sit back and watch as the two of them disappeared behind the cottage. He smirked to himself however, they were going to Equestria. If he knew anything he would be able to catch them there.

Zecora looked at Zenkai before they both pressed their lips to each others with the bubble just barely separating them before a wave of pink magic surrounded them as the bubble burst and both zebras floated as their lips met for the first time in almost two years. Zecora opened her eyes as the two of them parted their kiss and she smiled brightly. Zenkai did the same as they hugged each other tightly and both shed silent tears of joy.

Zenkai refused to let go of Zecora, not wanting to chance them being pulled apart again. No, neither of them wanted that to happen.

Zecora looked indo Zenkai's eyes as she spoke, "Please, we must go. We have to get to Equestria before anyone notices that the bubble is down."

Her marefriend nodded in agreement and the two of them began to run to get out of their country as fast as they could to get to Equestria, there they would be safe. The two of them stopped and hid in the bushes noticing most of their village surrounded the boarder. They were trying to help Zain stop the two of them from being together.

"what do we do now Zecora?" Zenkai whispered as she looked at her marefriend in worry.

Zecora thought for a moment. They were pretty well stumped but they weren't out of luck completely. She had to think of a way to get past them so that they could escape. But the real problem was actually figuring that out. She had to do something. She blinked as she noticed the sun was setting. They knew they were coming but would they know if they were sleeping? She had to try. After all Luna HAD said she would watch over her from her dreams right?

"Don't worry," Zecora whispered as she looked at Zenkai, "I have someone watching over me and you as well. Just trust in me and we will sleep on it."

Zenkai was reluctant at first but she nodded as they lay in the grass together and Zecora held her close before she closed her eyes softly.

 _ **As she expected Princess Luna Entered her dreams and Zecora explained the situation to her. The princess nodded each time and she shook her head slightly, She understood the mares problem but she could not think of a way to help them other than flying there herself to save them but she was not sure that would be possible. After all she was NOT her older sister she couldn't simply beam herself there, she wasn't QUITE that strong in magic yet after being banished for a thousand years.**_

 _ **"I am not sure what to tell you but I believe that If you will wake up soon you can sneak past them. I am certain you were expecting more of a wise answer but...I cannot lie that is honestly just as simple as that."**_

 _ **Zecora blinked as she looked at the princess and nodded, she guessed it was at least worth a shot right?**_

She gasped quietly as she woke with a jolt before she looked around and shook Zenkai softly, "Zenkai. Get up. They are asleep. We can get past if we just get around them."

Zenkai sleepily nodded as the two of them stood up before beginning to walk around to find where the line ended so that they could get around and escape into the night and into the everfree forest. Eventually they did indeed find their way and made a mad dash through the forest and began to slow as they no longer saw anyone from their village and they sighed before they began to slowly realize they were free. They began to cheer and stomp happily before they hugged and shared a loving and passionate kiss. They looked into each others eyes and smiled. They were finally free to be together. They continued this throughout their walk before they stopped to eat.

They caught up and had a laugh a few times, as if things between them had not changed over the years. After a few days they finally made it back to Zecora's hut and they unpacked. Zecora filled Zenkai in on where things were and offered to even make the bed bigger. As the two of them settled and prepared to send Twilight and Summer a note to let them know they were alright Zecora couldn't help but smile, the next time she saw the Princess as well as Princess Luna she would be sure to thank them both, she wouldn't be happy now if not for them as well as that mysterious Zebra. She figured that it didn't matter, but she did thank them.

Up on a hill not far from the hut the zebra watched through the windows of the hut as Zenkai and Zecora enjoyed being together again and smiled to herself, grateful that the great alicorn in the sky had allowed her to do this one last thing to help them. She lowered her hood and smiled showing a zebra mare with bright pink strypes as well as eyes to match Zecora's own, "Please take care...and be happy...I'm so proud of you...I will always be watching over you...my daughter...my Zecora..." And with a gust of wind her cloak fell, leaving behind a photo of a young filly Zecora and her mother, which drifted into the sky to follow the spirit.

 **WOW! I mean this is SO rushed but you know...? I'm proud of it! Now I will be getting on the sequel to Summer Twilight officially, hopefully that first chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. I hope you guys enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it actually. Sorry for the rushed ending but, hey it's not supposed to be extremely long right? See you guys in the Summer Twilight Sequel, "Starlight Summer."**


End file.
